


Night

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, another fic with dancing y'all, i think this is my first fic where they actually kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Just a cute night between the two boyos!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent
Kudos: 13





	Night

Marvin silently slips out from under the covers and sits on the edge of the bed. As quietly as he can, he slides on a pair of sweatpants over his shorts, but decides to forgo his brace, before slipping out of his and Anti’s room onto the balcony. The crisp autumn air feels cool on his face and bare chest, and he takes a deep breath in, relishing the scent of the night. A gentle breeze blows a few strands of his long hair into his face, and he lets them hang there.

He tips his head back to gaze at the night above him, and he can see the Milky Way streaking across the sky.

A warm presence moves up behind him, and without breaking his eyes away, he lets his head rest on the person’s shoulder. He feels Anti wrap his arms around him and he smiles.

“Love, you shouldn’t be standing without your brace.”

“I know, but I wanted to feel like it was  _ before _ again,” Marvin sighs.

They stand there together for a minute, and Marvin begins to hum a soft melody, which Anti recognizes as the tune to one of their favorite waltzes. Silver magic lifts a record out of its sleeve and places it on the record player. At the same time, Marvin summons his brace from where he left it in his room and Anti helps him put it on.

The familiar 3/4 beat fills the silence, and Marvin takes the lead as they slowly begin to move to the music. Then, the music picks up in tempo, and they move with it.

“You’ve gotten better, love. Have you been practicing with someone other than me?” Marvin says in mock betrayal.

Anti laughs as Marvin twirls him; it used to be the other way around, but they were forced to switch roles after Marvin’s accident.

“Never,” he promises. “I would never dance with anyone but you.”

Marvin spins him again in the opposite direction, and they continue their journey around the balcony. The moonlight turns both of their hair silver, and Anti can’t help but remark how Marvin’s looks a little more like liquid starlight.

The song crescendos, and it’s as if the rest of the world has faded away and it’s just the two of them under the stars.

As the song ends, Anti dips Marvin, and when he pulls him back up, he cups Marvin’s face with his hand, and pulls him closer. Their lips made contact, and it’s awkward but it’s sweet, and Marvin practically melts into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Anti and kisses harder, and the rest of the world melts away again.

He lets Anti lower them both to the ground, and Anti pulls his back flush against his chest as they lean back to gaze at the stars.

Marvin leans into Anti’s warmth as they look up, and Anti loves how his turquoise eyes reflect the starlight. They stay like that for what feels like hours, until Marvin’s eyes droop closed, and he falls asleep with his face nuzzled into Anti’s neck.

Anti gently picks up his sleeping boyfriend and carries him to bed, tucking him under the covers. He slips under the covers beside him, Marvin instinctively curling around him, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody's wondering, the tune and song Marvin and Anti are dancing to is Merry Go Round of Life from Howl's Moving Castle. I actually listened to it for hours on repeat, and I actually found a beautiful version of it performed by Cello Rick over on YouTube.  
> He does a beautiful job playing it, and I'm leaving the link to it here. (I did ask permission, because I don't know any of the rules about including anybody else's stuff in works.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krQyPJxr1Wg
> 
> I promise something longer is coming out soon to those who want something longer, but it probably won't come out for a while.  
> To anyone who's curious, Dagger Academy is on the farthest backburner right now, I just don't really have any motivation for the series and it's just kinda stuck at the moment.  
> I'm almost done another fic that's of a similar length to this.  
> I'm also considering another chapter for Cat!Marvin.  
> Aaaand, I also have school on top of everything, so stuff is slower than a slug right now.


End file.
